Sold!
by fairytaleluver
Summary: It's Bella's b-day and she returns home to find her father murdered. She then finds her self being sold as a slave to Edward. Read and find out the rest. Sorry. I'm not good at summaries. First fanfic so please no flames.
1. Introduction

**AN: **I don't own the characters of Twilight.

Introduction:

_Crack._

"What was that?" Bella thought. It was the dead of night and it was pitch black. The forest was deadly silent except for the eerie sound of branches breaking as if some person or better yet thing was just a little too slow in stopping when she stopped.

Bella was thoroughly spooked by now because this had been going on for quite some time. She urged her white mare, Fleetfoot, out from under the trees and onto the road. She could feel the first few drops of rain and looking at the sky, she could tell that it was going to pour in just a matter of minutes.

Bella was the only daughter of a farmer who had lived on the outskirts of the woods. Her mother had died when she was young. She had left to go to town to buy some beef for tonight. It was her birthday and they were going to have beef stew. When she arrived at the house, she found her father dead. Scared for her life, she fled into the woods and now she was starting to regret that decision. As you may have guessed, these woods aren't normal woods. Strange and wonderful things live in them, but Bella also knew that dark and evil things lurked in these very same woods as well.

Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the road rustled. Not wanting to wait and see what it was, Bella urged her mare into a gallop.

More worried about what was behind her than what was in front of her, Bella didn't notice the low lying branch until it was too late. The branch was right at chest level so when she hit it, it knocked the wind out of her and knocked her completely off her horse. It was dead silent as Bella started to fade into unconsciousness.


	2. Sold

Gabby's POV:

**Bella's POV:**

I sat on the floor in the back of a strange wagon with four other girls and three guys. I couldn't remember anything past hitting that tree branch, so I had to ask the others what was happening. Evidently I had been picked up by some slavers and that's how I got here. They didn't know much other than that, only that now we were going to be sold as slaves at the next town. I shuddered.

I couldn't believe this was all happening to me! First, I find my father dead in a pool of his own blood. Who was following me that night I hit the tree branch? Was it the person or thing that murdered my father? Why me? Even thinking of the past few days brings tears to my eyes. Who the hell would do this to me?! I continue to ask myself these questions, but I haven't thought of the answers yet.

The wagon was bare except for us. We were chained to the wall and we just sat there in near darkness. What little light there was came through the gaps between the slats of wood. The shutters on the two small windows were closed and clamped down.

We sat there for hours in silence, because there wasn't anything that could be said. I was completely and utterly bored. The wagon suddenly stopped as a man's voice shouted, "Whoa!"

After a few minutes, the door to the back of the wagon was yanked open. Light poured in, causing the boys to blink. One of the slavers with a scar on his cheek climbed in. He kicked at us to get out of the way while he unlocked their chains.

"Get out," he grunted. "And don't do anything you'll regret."

As we stepped out of the wagon, there was somebody there waiting to tie our hands behind our backs, before we could really consider putting up a struggle. Then we were roped together, not cruelly but securely, and made to march around a huge crowd and behind a tall platform.

"This must be the slave market," I thought disgustedly to myself. As it turns out I was first. The men roughly untied me and shoved me towards the stairs.

As I started climbing, I could hear the man's voice yelling out, "Next, we have a young girl. She is suitable for cleaning or cooking. Under 20 years of age." With that I slowly walked towards the man. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough though, because one of the guard's came behind me and gave me a good shove. Not ready, I stumbled and fell to my knees. I quickly got up and moved to the man. "Doesn't have a mark on her. Shall we start the bidding at eight crescents. Ten crescents from the gentleman in the corner. You must be joking, sir. Fifteen! Eighteen! Eighteen is bidden for lot twenty-three. Any advance on eighteen? Twenty-one. Thank you, sir. Twenty-one. Going once? Going twice? Sold! To the bronze haired man in the back."

I looked over, curious to see who I had been sold to. When I caught sight of him I thought he looked like a god! He had bronze hair that had kind of a messed up look to it, but it fit him perfectly. He was pale, but had the most amazing topaz eyes. He caught sight of my stareing and smiled. Crap I forgot that I was this guy's slave. I quickly prayed to whatever gods were out there that he was a kind master.

I kept my eyes glued on the ground as he talked to the guy that had a secure grip on my arm. "Thank you. I can take it from here." He took hold of my arm and gently steered me toward where two horses were waiting. I have to say, he did a pretty good job considering my eyes were downcast the entire time and I didn't bump into anybody. We stopped next a huge midnight color stallion, and no. It couldn't be. It was my mare, Fleetfoot! I quickly looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"How did you…?" His laugh cut in before I could finish my sentence. It was an amazing laugh, slightly musical.

"Don't worry about it." I blushed sheepishly and lowered my gaze again. He gently grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. He still had a slight smile, but he was gazing intently into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. I have chocolate brown eyes; nothing to special. We stood there for what seemed like hours as he let my chin go and untied my bonds. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," he whispered into my ear. We both mounted our horses and I followed him out of the city.


	3. The City

Sorry for not updating earlier. I was on vacation.

**AN:** I don't own the characters of twilight, but the storyline is mine.

Bella's POV

As we rode onto the avenue and away from the shouts of the slave market, the sound of our horses' hooves was muddled with the other noises of the city. It was just before midday, and we were in the middle of the last surge of activity before people withdrew into their homes to wait out the afternoon heat. There were a few other horses and donkeys on the road, but most people traveled on foot.

I watched in awe as merchants brought their goods up the avenue in carts and then led their loaded donkeys down the narrow alleys to the back doors of the great houses, hoping to sell their vegetables to the cook, their linen to the housekeeper, or their wine to the steward. There was a ton of jostling and shouting and noise. Everything was so new to me, because I had never been in a huge city before. The closest I ever got to something like this was the town market and that was nothing compared to the sights that laid before me.

We threaded our way through all the traffic, drawing curious looks. It wasn't normal for a slave to be riding, I guessed. I suppose that most had to walk behind or next to their master's horses.

We crossed the upper part of the Sacred Way, and then the lower part, which held all the nicest shops in the city. Looking up and down it from the intersection, I could see the sedan chairs and fancy carriages waiting by the doorways while the gently bred owners made their purchases inside. One shop near the corner sold only earrings, and I watched wistfully as it went by. We were too far away and there was too much traffic to allow even a glimpse of the merchandise displayed in its window.

Once we got to the lower town, traffic thinned out as people retreated indoors. When we reached the docks, we turned and rode along beside them toward the north gate out of the city. We passed the merchant ships and a pier full of private boats for fishing and pleasure and then the king's warships lined up at their docks. I was counting the cannons bolted to their decks and almost fell off my horse.

The man who bought me just smiled. I was so embarrassed. I could imagine how red my cheeks must be. I looked back at the warships again, not wanting to see if he was still looking at me.

At the south gate we went through a cool tunnel, this one was much longer than any of the others in the city. It passed under the sloping earthwork and the newer city wall. Then we were out in the sunshine again. Not that the city ended at the walls. The invaders in their officious and sensible way had brought prosperity to the city, and it had never stopped growing larger than its boundaries. We rode past the fine houses of the merchants who chose not to live squeezed into the city. Over the tops of garden walls we could see the citrus, the fig and the almond trees, shading the grass or the edge of a veranda. The horses provided a sort of moving platform, allowing glimpses into other people's privacy. I would have preferred to climb the walls and look my fill. I didn't like the way the view kept disappearing behind the dark green leaves of an orange tree just as I got interested.

Beyond the villas the farms began. The fields stretched perfectly flat on either side of us for miles in every direction. There was not even an undulation in the ground, it seemed, until the road reached the foothills of the Ered Luin Mountains, many miles ahead of us. We passed field after field of onions and an occasional smaller field of cucumber or watermelon. The fields and the farm houses reminded me so much of home and what had happened the last few days. As we neared the forest, I knew if we headed right we would end up at my family's farm. I glanced ahead to see if my new owner (I'm still not used to having to refer to somebody like that) was paying attention. He was still looking at what was in front of us.

I figured it was either now or never. I turned my mare to the right and urged her to a quick gallop. The man quickly realized what was going on and he quickly followed suit. I was so scared. I honestly didn't want to know what was going to happen when I got caught, because it wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. The man was quickly gaining ground on us. I urged my mare to go faster; it wasn't to much farther to my house. I could see the outline quickly rising up into view. I slowed my horse down just enough to leap off its back and go running straight into the house. I ran straight to my room and jumped onto my bead and just lay there, face down and sobbing. I didn't care what happened to me now. It didn't matter. Everything that I loved had been stripped from me, and all I could do now was lay there sobbing.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not writing much earlier. I plan on answering any questions here.

Edward is a vampire, and no Edward is **NOT** the reason why Bella is crying in the third chapter. She is crying because everything is changing so fast and she is afraid of what is going to happen. Don't worry B&E forever! lol. And yes, Edward will become nicer in the next chapter, but I don't want to give too much away so that's all I'm going to say.

Hope you love it! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Don't forget R&R.

fairytaleluver


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (revised):**

**Edward's POV:**

I jerked back roughly on the reins, and my stallion threw his head up in surprise as he came to an abrupt halt. I stopped to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I could feel my eyebrows pressing together, and my teeth were so tightly clamped that the muscles in my jaw jumped. I took another breath and reminded myself that it wasn't the horse I was angry at. I turned Mystery around and urged him to gallop after the young girl.

As I began to gain on her, I watched as she flew off her horse and through the door of what appeared to be an old farming house. The windows were dusty and it looked like it could use a new coat of paint. I pulled my stallion to a stop next to hers and slowly but deliberately walked up the front porch steps and I stopped dead in my tracks, recognizing the smell instantly.

I stepped into the dark house; past the old sofa and the rotted floorboards. There was an old rocking chair and around the base of the chair was a wide circle of dried blood. I felt an utter revulsion because whoever had killed this person wanted to make it as bloody and horrible as possible.

As I was examining the main sitting room, I heard a soft sobbing upstairs. I suddenly remembered the main reason why I had come into this forlorn and desolate place. I found an old spiral staircase tucked in the corner of the room and slowly made my way up the stairs, while praying that I wouldn't fall through the rotted steps.

When I got to the top, I found a small hallway. All the doors were shut, except for the one at the very end. I made my way soundlessly to the door and peered in. There to my surprise was the slave girl. She was silently sobbing into a pillow.

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know how long I lay there crying, but it must have only been a few moments before I felt that somebody was in the room with me. I sat up and dried my eyes. I wasn't about to let this strange man see me while I was weak. I got up and immediately tripped over my own two feet.

I closed my eyes, waiting to just hit the ground, but I never did. I waited for a few more seconds, but it never came. I gradually opened my eyes and I found myself inches from my owner's face; his golden topaz eyes alight with concern. He sat me down carefully on the corner of my old bed and sat next to me.

"What happened here?" he whispered obviously curious.

"When did you start caring?" I muttered as I slowly stood up and before he could catch hold of my wrist was out the door and down the stairs.

**Hey, I hope this revised version is slightly better, but I sometimes have issues writing characters down on paper. So if you have any suggestions, just leave them in my reviews and I'll try to keep them in mind. Thank you Bella-n-Edward4Eternity for the helpful advice.**


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey. Sorry for not updating. I started college last summer at the Coast Guard Academy and I was really busy, but I'll update soon! I'm not sure where I want to take it. Any suggestions?

-Fairytaleluver


End file.
